Hermanos mayores
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Siendo hermanos mayores nunca pensaron que sería fácil. Más si tienes a tu cuidado cuatro niños que más parecen demonios. Veremos que tal les va a Ray y Zarc.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos a un fic más del "Reto Anzuzu de Fin de Año" para más información, visitar mi página de facebook, el link lo encuentras en mi perfil o me pueden encontrar como "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

 _ **Sin más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Un día normal en una dimensión que si estaba unida y que no estaba en guerra.

 _ **...**_

-¡Yuri deja de asustar a Yuya!

Bueno primero que nada hay que definir la palabra normal porque en primera ellos nunca tienen ni tendrán un día normal.

-¡Yuto, Yugo dejen de pelear!

Y... ¿De quién estamos hablando? De nada más y nada menos de Zarc y sus cuatro hermanos menores. Quien, para su desgracia, no dejaban de pelear.

-¡Yuto, no empieces a molestar a Yuri!

Trataba de separar y controlar a sus cuatro molestos hermanos.

-¡Yugo deja de gritar tu nombre! ¡Yuya deja de llorar!

Quería darles su merecido pero la última vez que lo había hecho se ganó la regañada de su vida por parte de su adorable madre.

-¡No entiendo como papá logra controlarlos!

Quería arrancarse los cabellos hasta que el timbre de la casa lo distrajo. Suspiró pesadamente, antes de abrirla, les dirigió una mirada fulminante a los pequeños.

-Si mueven un sólo pelo, no duden en que voy a tirar sus juguetes

Ante la amenaza, los cuatro tuvieron que soportarse. Camino a la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con su amiga Ray, quien traía a sus cuatro hermanas.

-Lamentó la demora, tuve que llevar a Reiji al trabajo de papá

Las pequeñas no dudaron y entraron corriendo a la casa, quienes felices empezaron a jugar con los cuatro niños.

Zarc aún no podía entender cómo es que esas cuatro podían controlar a sus cuatro hermanos. Cada hermana tomaba de la mano a casa hermano y los separaba, de ahí, jugaban separado.

Era raro cuando jugarán juntos, siempre se peleaban y cuando los niños peleaban, ellas lloraban, se hallaban y volvían a jugar.

-¿Un demonio puede controlar a otro demonio?

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada

Las niñas eran tranquilas, Yuzu era tranquila, cada vez que Yuya lloraba, ahí se encontraba a su lado abrazándolo y cada vez que ella lloraba, ahí estaba Yuya sonriéndole.

Ruri sabía cómo controlar a Yuto, cada vez que este quería pelear, ella no tomaba del brazo y lo tranquiliza, mientras que cuando ella está triste el siempre la abraza.

Yugo y Rin tenían una rara conexión, el era impulsivo y tonto pero Rin lo soportaba. En cambio Rin era mandona pero Yugo ahí estaba siempre.

Los más tranquilos eran Yuri y Serena, cuando ambos se encontraban, compartían un libro y se ponían a leer.

Al parecer nada iba a salir mal. Zarc sonreía, tomaba un libro de la mesa y se ponía a estudiar con Ray. Sabían que las cosas iban a estar tranquilas. Nada malo les iba ocurrir.

 _ **...**_

Ray gritaba a sus pequeñas hermanas, sin embargo ellas no la estaban escuchando.

-¡Yuzu no le pegues a Yuya! ¡Rin no estés pateando a Yugo! ¡Ruri no regañes a Yuto!

O creo que era demasiado temprano para hablar. Mientras ambos estudiaban habían escuchado un fuerte golpe, al ver, era Yuzu quien había golpeado a Yuya con un abanico de papel.

Todo era por un caramelo que ella tenía. Rin se molestó con Yugo, no que causó que lo pateara. Rin porque Yuto rompió algo sin querer.

Tanto Zarc como Ray estaban tratando de controlarlos. Intentaban separarlos pero era algo difícil.

Hasta que vieron como Yuri y Serena aparecían y empezaron a regañar a sus hermanos. Por sorpresa pudieron controlarlos.

Veían como se volvían a calmar y volvían a jugar. Tal vez esos pequeños eran los mandones de entre ellos.

 _ **...**_

-Lamentó de lo antes

-No te preocupes, me alegra que Yuri y Serena pudieron controlarlos

Después de un día agitado, Ray y sus hermanas decidieron quedarse en casa de ellos. Era de noche y palabras de la mamá de Zarc.

 _"Es muy tarde que una señorita ande sola en las calles con cuatro niñas"_

Lo que no sabía era que Ray podía dar igual de miedo. En las orillas de encontraban tanto Zarc como la misma, al centro de la cama se encontraban los ocho niños.

Los ocho dormían con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tanto Zarc como Ray sonrieron, sus pequeños hermanos eran lindos. Y sabían que ser hermanos mayores era lo mejor.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 7 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
